


Weapons

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: Both Wildfire [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Swords, Weapons, girly Cersei sobs, young Cersei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei finds some common ground with her husband Viserys through sword fighting.<br/>(this is a verse where Jaime gives the throne to Viserys after the Rebellion, Cersei gets married to him and Jaime gets sent back to Casterly Rock for killing Aerys)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapons

She had never dared asking, she had never dared even to think of it. A Lady – a Queen – was not supposed to use weapons, that was what she had always known, that was what they had always taught her. Cersei could not say that she was completely unhappy ; sure, she found herself thinking of Jaime more than half the time, sometimes unable to feel comforted, but her husband was nice enough, handsome too, and full of attentions. He listened to her and did not seem to think that she was less for being a woman, like her father had more often than late. Her King was sweet to her ; but with the realm, he ruled with an iron hand and with pride.  ** _Just like I would, just like I do._**

 

She had noticed that he had a lot of temper, too, something else she could see in herself. The lioness had yet to show hers, but she was not quite sure yet. Cersei was trying to be dutiful, and she hoped she made him happy, even when her heart yearned for her brother. Viserys had that far away look, sometimes. She liked to think that she was not the only who missed someone.

That one morning, as he left to train with his new sword in the yard, she found herself gazing at him through the window, envying him. She remembered how alive you felt, when you wielded a sword, when you stroke an opponent, although hers had always been made of straw. She remembered killing imaginary enemies under the shade of the keep in Casterly Rock. She remembered being eight years old and lashing out at a tree with Jaime’s sword, her cheeks wet with tears as she screamed her anger at the gods for taking their mother away.

And most of all, she remembered standing in the exact way that she stood now, staring at her brother having his lessons while she felt consumed with jealousy, her idle work untouched.

_**I am Queen now.** _

Yes, she was the Queen, not just a little girl who had to obey her Father. The Queen. She could make her own decisions – as long as the King agreed to them of course. Viserys was a Targaryen… Targaryen women were strong, and she knew how attached he was to his roots. Wouldn’t that help her ? She did not know ; after all, she was a Lannister.

Not sure what to do yet, Cersei found herself sneaking into the armory. It was just a walk ; admiring the weapons, staring at the swords most of all. It was a sword that she had always wanted to hold, it was a sword that she had always desired, just like her brother, just like Jaime. The Valyrian steels ones were her husband’s favourite, and she could see why. They were rare, rare but gorgeous ; they almost looked alive. Truly, she could not stop staring at them, picturing herself wielding them, or Jaime, or her, truly it would have made no difference if they had allowed her to keep a sword when she was little.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they ?”

She had not seen Viserys come in, and too mesmerized to follow the usual rules, she nodded slowly before glancing at him. He was smiling, but there was also a strange spark in his eyes, something she could not quite read. 

_**He looks proud. I would be too if my ancestors did this.** _

“Do you like weapons, Cersei ?” he said softly, a hand around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

“I do love them.”

She turned to him, then, feeling her determination getting stronger.

“Would you let me wield one ?”

His smile widened — she was surprised of it. Usually this kind of question was not followed by a smile, it was followed by a frown. She remembered her father too well.

When he let her hold the blunted sword for practice, in a second she was already hacking at imaginary enemies, finding her old reflexes back.

“You look like you’ve done this before. You already hold it perfectly.”

Pure joy – it was pure joy to hold a sword again, and she laughed as she turned back to an amazed Viserys.

“I would take my brother’s place when I was little sometimes, because nobody could tell us apart. Had a few lessons already.”

He looked truly impressed, in that moment, and proud. She saw it – he was proud of her, and it felt right. It felt just like when he would treat her as his equal in the throne room.

_**It’s no use to play the dutiful little lady. He likes me as I am.** _

Viserys ended up picking up a blunted sword for himself, and they trained for most of the day. Although of course, she was far from being as good as him, he would adapt and help her correct her mistakes. She moved gracefully, he said, and quickly.

“You’ll improve quickly. I think you’ve got your brother’s talent,” he said, and she replied with confidence : “Of course I have his talent.”

He laughed at how daring she was – and she did not get it, as for her that was simply an obvious thing, since her brother and her were the same -, and it was how they went back to the armory, laughing together for the first time.

They laughed again at the state of her gown, and then Cersei found herself coming close to him and kissing him softly. It was strange, it was still strange kissing him, because it was so foreign, and they were both sweaty and dirty, but – it was not bad. She did like it, and she was dizzy with happiness and adrenaline.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and something changed in his eyes. He just stared at her, and smiled.

"We’ll get you some decent clothes next time," he said, chuckling, before they both left for their chambers for a good bath.


End file.
